Sniper Rifle
The Sniper Rifle is the premiere long-range weapon in War Brokers Design The Sniper Rifle is a long-range, Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle class weapon, roughly designed to appear like the real-life Type 96 or L96 Sniper Rifle. The gun is mostly colored in a grey-green hue, except for the black barrel. In Battle Royale Mode, it is known to fire Rifle ammunition. Performance The Sniper Rifle is a skill-based weapon meant primarily for long to extreme ranged engagements. In Classic Mode, it is equipped with an 8x scope (or the Sniper Scope) with has ranged bullet drop-off guidelines built into the scope. It deals exactly 200 damage at any range less than 800m on a body shot and deals a whopping 375 damage on a headshot for an instant kill, while in the Battle Royale mode damage will be varied based on what armor the target has equipped. The magazine holds only 5 rounds with a 3-second shot delay in between (the same time as the weapon's full mag reload). The hip-fire spread is small as shown in the un-zoomed reticle on screen, however, it grows extremely large once the player starts moving. While scoped-in, The player will see a series of numbers and lines that appear below and above the aiming reticle. When the cross-hair is placed at the opponent's feet, the guidelines at the top will display how far away the enemy is, likewise the guidelines at the bottom are where the bullet will land at each range increment. (see attached in Image Gallery) Customization Like all weapons (aside from the VSS, which has a naturally equipped silencer and scope), the Sniper Rifle in Battle Royale starts off with no attachments, but they can be collected and attached throughout the match. The Sniper Rifle is the only gun in Classic Mode that comes equipped with a Sniper Scope. Scopes The Sniper Rifle can equip every type of scope (2x, 4x, 6x, or Sniper Scope). Mags The Sniper Rifle can only use the Fast Mag of all the magazines to decrease reload time, so there is no way of having more than 5 shots per ammunition clip. Grips It can also use a Stock which decreases the sway and recoil of the gun. Accessories The Silencer decreases the noise and flash when firing, and the Flash Reducer decreases just the barrel flash. The Compensator decreases the gun's recoil. Bugs * The Sniper Rifle has recently undergone mechanical design changes that made it so that the next round could not be fired unless you pressed the fire button after the round was loaded. Typically you're able to press the fire button while the round is being loaded and it would fire as soon as it was ready. (NOTE: this has been fixed and returned to the original style as a quick fix during game version 287) Trivia * In Classic mode, the Sniper Rifle has the longest zoom of any weapon due to its equipped Sniper Scope (8x) * Although not labelled, there are black guidelines for ranges 1000 and above symbolized by the lines further down on the bottom area of the scope (see attached in Image Gallery) * After 800m the Sniper Rifle starts to receive slight damage drop-off, and past 1200m it no longer kills in one head shot. Image Gallery Category:Weapons